Meravigliosa Creatura
by Gissa Graham
Summary: A veces hasta el miedo se siente maravilloso sólo por pensar en estar cerca de esa persona especial. Un regalo de Navidad para quien sigue mis escritos, el relato no es navideño, pero creo que les gustará. Felices fiestas.


**Declaración** , los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadoras, Mizuky, e Igarashi. Inspirada en la canción "Meravigliosa Creatura" compuesta por: Gianna Nannini y Mara Redeghieri, y en el capítulo 47, del anime Candy Candy, la Trampa de Eliza (en la parte antes de la trampa). Escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo para hacerles un regalo navideño.

* * *

 **Meravigliosa creatura**

By Gissa A. Graham

* * *

La pequeña joven de rubia y rizada cabellera, se estiró como un tierno gatito sobre su colchón, las clases habían culminado por ese día, sabía que tenía que hacer muchos deberes, pero siendo sincera con ella misma, era lo que menos le apetecía, mucho menos al ver el magnifico espectáculo que desde su ventana se podía apreciar, así que se levantó de su mullido y cómodo lugar para permitirse observar con detenimiento. Candy recargó el peso de su cuerpo contra el filo de la ventana, acomodando su frente en el cristal, le gustaba lo que veía, de cierta manera aquella visión le recordaba su hogar allá en Illinois, pues desde su recámara podía ver árboles por doquier, por lo menos no podía quejarse de que el colegio estuviese alejado de un lugar agradable. Y luego, en ese momento, el esplendoroso sol quiso regalarle un cuadro de colores rosados, casi rojizos anunciando con eso el comienzo del atardecer.

Candy, respiro profundo para llenarse del aroma del bosque de plantas perennes que resguardaban el San Pablo; cerró sus ojos para sólo concentrarse en su olfato, posterior con extrema lentitud los fue abriendo, frente a ella el paisaje era casi el mismo, con la diferencia que vio a alguien caminar cabizbajo con dirección a la arboleda y más allá, él traía puesto su traje de montar rojo, y su fusta al hombro, ese era su camino usual cuando montaba a Theodora, tenía que atravesar casi todo el internado para llegar del establo hasta su habitación, por lo que cruzar parte del bosque era igual a ahorrarse muchos metros y varios minutos de caminata.

La chica lo siguió con la mirada, al tiempo que dibujó una gran sonrisa en sus labios, pero la borro en cuanto se di cuenta de que realizó tal acción, aún seguía molesta con Terrence por haberle robado aquel beso en su última semana en Escocía, desde ese entonces que no le veía, y... otra vez sincerándose, le extrañaba, mucho. Miró de reojo su escritorio donde dejó la lista de sus deberes para el día siguiente, se encogió de hombros, quería ver a Terry, hablarle, pero tenia que inventarse una excusa, la cual apareció en forma de carta, justo a un lado de los libros, la misiva de Albert, se la enseñaría, al fin en una línea él era mencionado. Sin pensárselo más tomó el sobre, para de inmediato buscar su cuerda y salir columpiándose hacia un árbol cercano a su habitación.

Para ese momento Terrence ya se había perdido de su vista, así que siguió su camino por las copas de los árboles, y así continuaría hasta los dormitorios cuando se dio cuenta que sería muy atrevido presentarse así como así en el cuarto del irreverente joven, por lo que optó por buscarlo en otro sitio, redirigiéndola su camino hacia la segunda colina de Ponny, pero tampoco llegó hasta ese punto, en un claro lo vio, Terry se quitó su saco rojo para colgarlo en una rama, luego apoyándose de ese mismo lugar comenzó a trepar, alto, más alto, hasta esconderse entre el ramaje de la copa, ahí se sentó recargando su cuerpo en el tronco. Por su parte la chica pecosa también subió un poco más, hasta quedar casi a la altura de él, quería verlo.

Terry, no hacía nada particular, únicamente mirar el horizonte, él sabía que tenía como una hora más de luz, pero no hacía nada, no quería hacer nada, ni siquiera se le antojaba salir a parrandear, desde hace meses no lo hacía, desde antes de ir a a Escocía, y al regresar ya no se le había ocurrido escaparse de nuevo, sus prioridades habían cambiado considerablemente, ahora ya no quería ser expulsado, tenía un motivo rubio y pecoso para permanecer los dos años de escuela que le quedaban. El joven veía la puesta del sol mientras hacía una reflexión sobre los pasó que daría para manejar su propia vida, en lo que quería para él, lo que lo llevó a pensar también en los problemas con el Duque, su padre, en Eleanor, su madre, actuar, en no huir del San Pablo, en... en Candy, y sus vacaciones en Escocía, eso lo hizo sonreír, y a la mencionada quien lo veía a unos escasos ocho metros, también al contemplar esos enigmáticos labios ladeados, más aún cuando Terrence sacó su armónica, misma que contempló con atención al rededor de un minuto para luego comenzar a tocar. Ella se sonrojó al remembrar las palabras de él « _Me estas pidiendo indirectamente un beso_.» Candy se giró para recargar su espalda en el tronco, acariciando sus labios.

En esa posición, la chica se dio cuenta que ya se hallaba algo lejos de su dormitorio, y también del de los chicos.

—Atravesé medio bosque para verte –se dijo en voz un poco alta– ¿Qué más estaría dispuesta a atravesar para estar a tu lado?

Esa pregunta la sorprendió a ella misma, negó rápido con la cabeza, eso que se preguntó era una tontería, se acomodó con toda la intención de retirarse de ahí, pero la armónica dejó de sonar, ella se giró para poder verlo de nuevo, ahí seguía con la mirada perdida en el instrumento metálico que alguna vez le perteneciera a ella.

—Tocas mucho mejor que yo.

La rubia susurró al viento con la esperanza de que le llegara a los oídos del apuesto muchacho, quien volvió a tocar.

—Estas solo, siempre solo, con un mundo lleno de personas y tú no tienes a nadie a pesar de tener padres y hermanos. Estás solo, como yo.

Nuevamente dijo por lo bajo, verlo a contraluz, con su silueta recortada por el ocaso, tocando la armónica le era hipnotizante. Él mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la melodía, por su parte Candy creía que estaban compartiendo el mismo sueño que él, uno donde ambos se encontraban juntos, en el pasto, disfrutando del atardecer, ella sentada con su piernas estiradas, él recostado sobre su regazo, tocando aquella vieja canción escocesa, ella jugando con el rebelde cabello castaño. La música cesó, la estudiante envuelta aún en su ensoñación dijo:

—No despiertes todavía.

En esta ocasión el viento al parecer le hizo caso y sí llevó esas palabras hasta los oídos de Terry, pues volteó pocos segundos después justo hacía la dirección de ella, quien absorta no intentó perderse de vista, no se movió, claro que él la vio de inmediato, sorprendido sonrió de lado, miró rápido hacia abajo para saber si había alguien por ahí cerca, cuando comprobó que no había nadie más hablo para ella.

—Sé que es inevitable querer verme, pero tampoco creo que espiarme sea una buena opción.

Fue cuando la rubia se dio cuenta que había sido descubierta, poniéndose roja cual grana.

—Serás engreído, yo no te espío –intento asegurar.

Terry colocó una cara de decepción al escuchar aquello, no dándose cuenta en el nerviosismo de Candice, pues cuando la vio ahí recargada del árbol estuvo seguro que ella se dirigía a la Segunda colina de Ponny a buscarlo.

—Ahh, ¿entonces qué haces ahí?, escondida y viendo hacia mí.

—Buscando la mejor manera de eludirte para poder llegar a "mi" colina –« _Entonces si iba a la colina_ », pensó el castaño sin evitar una sonrisa, aun así no podía evitar embromarla.

—Pues baja y camina, así de sencillo podrás evitarme.

—Eres malo –se quejó la rubia.

—*Debo prevenirte o te parecerás a la hermana Gray –la volvió a embromar fingiendo algo de indiferencia

—¿Por qué mejor no te bajas tú?

—Porque yo llegue primero.

Él sonreía muy amplio, le era imposible disimular su agrado en forma de sonrisa que adornaba aquella belleza de su rostro, se le veía feliz, que diferencia de instantes antes, hasta sus ojos se iluminaron creando un brillo en ellos que a Candy le recordó Escocia, cuando trepados en lo alto de un árbol ella sintió que él la deslumbraba, eso la hizo sentir tibieza en medio de su corazón nuevamente.

—Pecas, Pecas, ¿Tarzan pecoso? –el apuesto chico se dirigía a ella sin obtener respuesta alguna– ¿Candy?

—Hasta que has dicho mi nombre –comentó ella al reaccionar.

—Tramposa.

—Es maravilloso estar vivo, ¿No, Terry?

El mencionado se sorprendió ante tal cuestionamiento, pero respondió.

—Sí, hay momentos que son completamente maravillosos, pero ya te lo he dicho, cuando estás junto a mí, todo te parece mejor.

Increíblemente la rubia no respondió, sino que se ocultó detrás del tronco, aquello era cierto, nuevamente lo reconocía.

—¿Candy? –Terry preguntó por ella al no verla.

—Voy a descender –fue la contestación de ella, mientras en verdad comenzaba a abajar. Por supuesto que el joven bajo para acompañarla.

Pero Candy no se detuvo a esperarlo, una vez sintió el piso corrió, rápido, muy rápido, quería alejarse de su compañero de estudios, necesitaba llegar a la colina, quería huir de aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a reconocer, tenia miedo de admitir lo bien que se sentía a lado de Terry.

Al fin llegó al gran árbol, recargó su manos en el tronco, metiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, luego se deslizó para abrazar al que imitaba a su padre árbol. Por su parte Terrence, por unos segundos, se quedó mirando como la chica emprendía tremenda carrera, luego sonrió, no muy seguro de alcanzarla, pero dispuesto a hacerlo, también corrió, todo aquello parecía un juego, pero se detuvo cuando la vio abrazar aquel roble. Camino los metros entre ellos y preguntó con cierta inquietud.

—¿Tan rápido te cansaste?

—*Aún sigo molesta contigo –ella respondió sin moverse.

—*Pues no me disculpare –se afirmó.

Candy se soltó del tronco y buscó entre sus ropas la carta, misma que estiró hacia Terry.

—Toma.

El castaño examinó el sobre y comprendió que era y de quien.

—*De Albert.

—*Sólo te menciona en una línea pero quise mostrártela.

Terrence se sentó recargándose del tronco. Candy únicamente lo observo acercándose un poco junto a él, desde su altura veía como la luz del atardecer lo bañaba, provocando que él se viera iluminado con un tono dorado en su piel, y en sus ojos un brillo especial, entonces Candice se sentó para contemplarlo de frente, con sus manos en su regazo. Casi sin pensarlo dijo...

—Terry.

—¿Qué sucede? –El mencionado atento a la carta preguntó sin quitar la vista del papel.

—...

No obtuvo respuesta por lo que bajo las hojas y volvió a cuestionar.

—Candy, ¿me quieres decir algo?

—« _Tienes ojos de sol porque entibian mi corazón cuando me ves_ » –pensó, pero de sus labios surgió un –¿Por qué me besaste?

Terry la miro algo serio, apartó por completo la carta dejándola sobre el pasto.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes?

¿Lo sabía?, Candy no estaba muy segura por lo que dijo casi de manera demandante.

—Dímelo.

—Y luego que sucederá, ¿volverás a golpearme?

—Dime porque me besaste –se demandó con urgencia, el joven aristócrata comprendió que no era momento de bromas.

—Te lo dije ese día, porque sólo quiero ser yo mismo... Quería demostrarte cuanto me gustas.

—Terry...

—No –recordó la visita de su padre y que no amaba igual–, más bien, quería que supieras que eres especial y no sólo me gustas.

—¿Cómo?, ¿ese beso significa que te importo?

—* _Tal vez_ –dijo con una sonrisa juguetona danzando en sus labios.

—Qué pretendes algo más que una amistad conmigo.

—*¿ _Por qué no eres así de brillante en clase?_

—Ahora no bromees –fue regañado por la rubia.

—Te quiero –soltó de improviso, no atreviéndose a decir más, pero tampoco obteniendo respuesta.

—...

—Vamos di algo –exigió después de un minuto sin habla.

—** _Me tiemblan las palabras –_ fue la inesperada sinceridad de Candy.

—Entonces no hables –se acercó a la joven, quien no se movió– ¿Puedo?

Candy asintió, Terry le acarició la mejilla, se acercó aún más hasta respirar del mismo aliento, la miró a los ojos volviendo a pedir permiso, ella parpadeó un par de veces volviendo a afirmar, Terry rozó los rosados labios con los suyos y la besó, pero no como en Escocia, este fue un beso concienzudo, lento, muy lento, jugando con los labios y sin invadir ni un milímetro del interior, él quería ir calmo, no volvería a cometer aquel error de ser impulsivo, continuó acariciando un par de segundos más. Luego se separó para hablarle.

—Creo que esta vez lo hice mejor, ¿no? –Candy abrió los ojos, que no se dio ni cuenta cuando los cerró, despacio asintió provocando una sonrisa en Terry– _Maravillosa criatura, así te debí de haber besado antes, con tu permiso y con un beso lento, pero tenía tanto miedo de tenerte cerca._ Pero es que la mayoría de las veces siento que tú _de improviso has bajado del paraíso._

Candy también se sentía inigualable, pero no pudo evitar cuestionar.

—Terry, y... ¿ahora qué?

—Supongo que tendré que hablar con mi padre, y con tu tutor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Se acabó la chica brillante eh –volvió a bromear.

—Terry, eres malo –ella lo empujó ligeramente haciéndole caer.

—Jajajajajaja, no jamás contigo. Aunque al menos *has vuelto a ser la de antes.

—Hoy, voy a ir a ver a mis primos, ¿puedo pasarte a verte a ti también? –se comentó ante una idea que tuvo en ese instante Candy.

—No, no lo creo prudente, si nos descubre pueden mal interpretarse las cosas.

—Pero, sólo quiero platicar.

—Hagamos algo. Sólo nos veremos aquí, nunca en ningún otro sitio, algo al aire libre y en horas diurnas. No quiero que alguien malintencionado tergiverse nuestra relación –Terry tomó una femenina mano y habló consciente de lo que un descuido pudiese causar.

—Pero...

—Nada, jamás te comprometeré innecesariamente, menos sin haber hablado con tu tutor, y mas aún, con el Duque. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí –se respondió con entusiasmo.

—Ahora vámonos, o la noche llegará a nosotros y ahí estaremos en problemas –se levantaron del pasto e iban a comenzar a caminar pero– Candy.

—Dime.

—¿Me harías un favor? –la joven respondió afirmativamente–. No vayas a ver a tus primos. Ahora que somos novios... eso me puede poner...digamos... celoso.

—¿Somos novios? –se cuestionó con emoción.

—Por supuesto señorita Andley, o ¿qué cree que significa que la haya besado?

—¿Tu beso en Escocia fue una proposición de noviazgo? –Candy se ruborizó mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la boca al compre de aquello.

—Sí, pero no la aceptaste, en cambio hoy –tomo ambas manos de Candy para apartarlas de su boca y en su lugar colocar un ligero beso–... hoy me aceptaste dos veces. Así que sí, ya somos novios.

Terry soltó una mano, pero la otra no, así comenzó a caminar junto con ella, quien se le veía roja y algo nerviosa, intentando hacer una conversación, él recordó la intromisión de unas horas antes de Eliza Legan, por lo que quiso burlarse de aquello y aligerar el momento, así que comentó.

—Me entere que golpeaste a Niel.

—A Neil, sólo lo he golpeado de más pequeño, ahora ya es más grande que yo.

—Entonces es cierto... ¿también es cierto que trabajaste para los Legan?

—Una mala etapa. Se suponía que sería la dama de compañía de Eliza, pero sólo me gastaban bromas pesadas y me trataban como esclava, "Candy has esto, has el otro" –imito la chillona voz de Eliza al decir aquello–, hasta que me dejaron cuidando el establo y me acusaron de ladrona. Sino hubiese estado la señora Legan ahí hubiese vuelto a golpear a Niel, de seguro fue él quien escondió todo, Eliza únicamente planea las trampas, pero Niel las hace.

Terry se detuvo, para mirarla con detenimiento.

—¿Algún problema? –quiso saber ella–. ¿Te molesta que haya sido mucama y cuidadora de los establos antes de que me adoptaran?

—En absoluto, sólo que me sorprende que hables de ello con tanta naturalidad –Candy se encogió de hombros–. Creo que no siempre la has pasado bien, ¿cierto?

—Siempre he tenido un techo, comida, y amigos.

—Eres feliz.

—Amo la vida, es maravillosa.

—Tú eres maravillosa.

Terry se rió de sí mismo por lo cursi de esa declaración, así que para no aumentar lo empalagoso de todo aquello, optó por no volverla a besar, ya habría muchas oportunidades, siguió caminando con ella de la mano, había tenido miedo de esa cercanía, ahora no sabía cómo haría para no querer más de ella. Hasta el miedo era maravilloso cuando se trataba de Candy. Llegaron al límite del bosque cuando la joven se dio cuenta de algo.

—Mi carta, se quedó.

—Nadie entra al bosque, yo la recuperaré junto a mi saco. Mañana te la haré llegar. Ahora sube a hacer tus deberes que de seguro ni siquiera has comenzado.

—Tú ni siquiera los haces.

—¿Cómo estas tan segura de ello?

—Ni siquiera entras a clase.

—Todo está aquí –Terry señaló su cabeza–. Respondiendo el examen no hace falta lo demás.

—Luego hablaremos de eso.

—No, no lo haremos –Candy sería su novia, pero no por eso se dejaría manipular, ¿o sí?

—No me interesa como pases las mañanas, pero creo que debes dejar de molestar a tu padre.

—Tarzan Pecoso y entrometido –Terry dijo aquello como advertencia.

—Si quieres que un Duque me acepte, creo que debes de poner de tu parte.

El joven castaño parpadeó varias veces, esa reflexión era tan lógica que era imposible rebatirla, así que sólo comentó.

—Regreso la chica brillante.

—Yo, siempre soy brillante.

—Eres deslumbrante –lo había vuelto a hacer, ser cursi, y en esta ocasión si la besaría, ¿que demonios que fuese cursi?, y la beso. Otro beso lento, tenia que aprenderse su sabor –. Luego nos vemos Pecas.

—¿Pecas?, tenías que arruinarlo.

—Si te digo que haré lo posible por estar bien con el Duque, ¿mejoran las cosas? –Terrence le pregunto muy cerca de sus labios.

—Sí, un poco.

Otro ligero beso y Terry se alejó del lugar, la noche ya había comenzado a apoderarse del firmamento, ya no podían estar más por ese día juntos, pero mañana, al día siguiente, volvería a comprobar aquello de que la vida es maravillosa.

.

...

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por haberse perdido entre mis letras.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **24/12/2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Gissa A. Graham**

.

...

.

* * *

Aquí la traducción de la letra del italiano.

 _ **Maravillosa criatura**_.

Muchos mares y ríos

atravesaré

dentro tu tierra

me encontraras de nuevo

torbellinos y tormentas

cabalgaré

volaré entre los rayos

para tenerte

Maravillosa criatura estás sola al mundo

Maravilloso miedo de tenerte al lado

ojos de sol me queman en medio al corazón

amor es vida maravillosa

luz de mis ojos

brilla sobre mí

quiero mil lunas

para acariciarte

Pendo de tus sueños

Soy mejor contigo

No despiertes no despiertes

no despiertes…. aun

Maravillosa criatura estás sola al mundo

Maravilloso miedo de tenerte al lado

ojos de sol me tiemblan las palabras

amor es vida maravillosa

Maravillosa criatura un beso lento

Maravilloso temor de tenerte al lado

de repente bajas al paraíso

muero de amor maravilloso

Maravillosa criatura

Maravillosa

ojos de sol me queman en medio al corazón

Amor es vida maravillosa.

.

...

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

* Diálogo tomado del capítulo 47 del anime Candy Cansy.

**Letra de la canción "Meravivliosa Creatura"

 **De mis letras.**

Hola hermosas lectoras, este no es un fic navideño, pero si se los traigo como regalo de Navidad. Escuchaba esta preciosa canción y la idea llegó, yo quise traérselas en este día. Feliz Navidad y pásensela en grande con sus seres queridos. Bendiciones a todas y que el año por venir sea magnífico para cada una de ustedes y sus seres especiales.

Muchas gracias por una bello año de letras, lectoras y amistad.


End file.
